When You Get Blasted By The Past
by AnimeLuver
Summary: After the second movie Shaoran had to go back to Hong Kong. After he didn't come back, Sakura had stopped believing in love. Now in highschool, Tomoyo and Sakura are two of the most popular girls in school! But what will happen when Shaoran and Meiling co
1. Introduction

When You Get Blasted By The Past  
  
by Anime_Luver/Ally  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Many years had passed since Sakura and Shaoran's love confession and a lot had happened since then. Shaoran, of course, had to go back to Hong Kong with Meiling, leaving Sakura with a broken heart. Tomoyo tried and tried to fix this, but it was no use. Sakura had lost another love and she knew her chances of seeing him again was slim to none.  
  
But then, Kinomoto Sakura, was in grade seven and had only recently started out in Tomoeda elevator highschool (a type of Japanese school system). Now in highschool, Sakura and Tomoyo are two of the most popular girls in their school. However, their whole life was about to change when Meiling and Shaoran once again were expected to pop into their lives.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called, her long black-ish purple hair flowing behind her as she ran over to her bestfriend.  
  
Sakura's hair was a little longer than it had been when she was younger, and was tied into a single blonde ponytail that flew upwards as she turned her head away from a boy that Tomoyo didn't quite recognise.   
  
The two girls both had on Tomeoda High fukus, short ice blue skirts with a matching shirt and a white sash, the sash, skirt and top were all lined in red and the tops all fashioned the school's name on the front.  
  
"Ah, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura greeted, waving enthusiastically to her bestfriend.  
  
Tomoyo joined her and the boy at her locker, tilting her head to the side as she looked at the young boy. He had green spikey hair and orange eyes, although Tomoyo bet he used hair dye and contacts.  
  
The boy looked at Sakura, waiting to be introduced.  
  
"Oh, Nakage Minoru, eighth grade, on the basketball team. Daidouji Tomoyo, seventh grade, my best friend and member of the video production club who does costume making for the drama club in her spare time." Sakura said brightly, watching as the two bowed formally.  
  
"Nice to meet you Nakage-kun." Tomoyo said softly, not sure what to think of the young man as of yet.  
  
"And you, and may I say, you are very lovely, Daidouji-san?" he said suavely, grinning to reveal perfect teeth.  
  
Tomoyo blinked and smiled softly. "Thank you."  
  
"Anyways, I'll see you around. See ya!" Minoru called, waving as he disappeared out of site.  
  
"Interesting young man.." Tomoyo said, frowning uncertainly. She almost wished that Li Shaoran would have stayed. She at least didn't mind him being around her bestfriend as much as some of the guys that flocked to Sakura's beauty and cheerfulness.  
  
"Isn't he cute?" Sakura giggled after him, her face lightly flushed.  
  
"Y..Ya.." Tomoyo agreed, not wanting to disappoint her bestfriend who seemed happy about the bishounen for some reason. He was nothing like Shaoran, that was for sure. Shaoran was quiet and shy, Minoru certainly wasn't either of those things.  
  
"I think I might go out with him." Sakura said shrugging. She was a girl who went out when she wanted to, with whoever she pleased, but stayed home when she wanted to as well. With no steady boyfriend, Sakura was a girl who dated for fun, not for love... At least, not anymore.  
  
"I thought you were going out with Matsuo Kenji this weekend.." Tomoyo stated with a blink of confusion. She hated seeing her friend avoiding love, but she couldn't say she blamed her. After all, she had thought about abandoning her only love for another once, but Sakura was too cute for her to abandon, even if she didn't love her back.  
  
"Oh.. Well, he was getting too serious for me anyways. Say, Tomoyo-chan, do we have sciences first?"  
  
Tomoyo frowned, poor Kenji was a nice guy and she hated the idea of Sakura dropping him so easily, not that she would tell Sakura that, it wasn't her place after all. "Yes we do. Did you get the homework done?"  
  
"Sort of.." Sakura said with a frown.  
  
"Did Shiro-san help you again?" Tomoyo asked, feeling slightly left out since she used to be the one that Sakura would ask for help from.  
  
"Mmm hmm!" Sakura said with a half smile. "He's pretty cute, too. Too bad he's looking for love." she stuck out her tongue with a laugh, picking up her pink backpack. "Shall we head to class Tomoyo-chan?"   
  
"Yes." Tomoyo said. The two girls walked to class together, Tomoyo longily watching her bestfriend as she waved to all the boys she passed in the hallways.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
The two turned around to find an older Chiharu, with her boyfriend, Yamazaki-kun. Chiharu still did her hair the same way, although it was a lot longer now than it was originally. Yamazaki was still very much the same, his darker blue uniform with red trim around the collar and sleeves did not change his tell-tale attitude, he was still the same as before.  
  
"Good morning!" Sakura greeted with a cheerful smile.  
  
"Hello ladies!" Yamazaki greeted, getting his foot stepped on by Chiharu, who got jealous a lot easier now than she had when she was younger. The two were still a couple after all those years, which was something Tomoyo truely admired about them both.  
  
"Nice to see you both!" Tomoyo greeted with a smile. "You both like energetic this morning."  
  
Chiharu nodded while Yamazaki started ranting about how once someone had to get their foot amputated because a girl stamped on their feet.  
  
"Yah yah, Yamazaki-kun.. If I wanted you to get your foot amputated I would have stepped on them in heels.." she muttered in annoyance. "Anyways, did you hear about the new transfer students we're getting?"  
  
"Transfer students?" Sakura and Tomoyo asked, blinking in unision.  
  
"Yeah, I am not sure which class they are going to. But there are new transfer students here! Exciting, eh?" she smiled thoughtfully, "I wonder what they'll be like!"  
  
"Probably body snatchers or--- Ow!"  
  
Chiharu bonked him over the head with her fist. "Nobody wants to hear that right now, Yamazaki-kun.."  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura giggled to themselves as they watched the disfunctional couple.  
  
"Hmm.. I wonder if they are from America. We haven't had any American or Canadian people in a long time.." Tomoyo said thoughtfully, her mind heading to Shaoran and Meiling. She remembered the day that both of them transferred.. How Shaoran had glared at Sakura and hated her.. Well, until he got to know her of course!  
  
The bell cried out behind them and the group jumped out of their daydreams.  
  
"We gotta go, Sakura-chan! See you Chiharu-chan, Yamazaki-kun.." Tomoyo grabbed onto Sakura's hand carefully and ran off towards class, hoping to make it before the second bell started to ring.  
  
They reached the classroom with sighs of relief and went to their seats, one row before the back of the class. Nobody was allowed in the back row unless they got new students, but Tomoyo figured if the transfer students joined their classroom then they would probably want to sit in the back.  
  
As the second bell went, their science teacher, Nori-sensei, a black haired Japanese woman, walked over to the front of the class, her high heels clicking with every step.  
  
"Good morning class." she said in her masculine sounding voice.  
  
"Morning Nori-sensei." the class mumbled like usual.  
  
"As you no doubt heard, we have two new transfer students. They are both from Hong Kong."  
  
Tomoyo blinked in disbelief, she had to have heard that wrong..  
  
"I expect you to treat them with kindness, as they deserve."  
  
The class murmered their agreement with this.  
  
Nori-sensei nodded her approval and walked out of the classroom for a moment, only to return with two students that weren't so new to Tomoyo or Sakura.  
  
"Everyone, I'd like you to please welcome Li Shaoran and Li Meiling, from Hong Kong."  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura exchanged nervous glances. They had no idea what they were going to do now.  
  
~*To Be continued*~  
  
A/N: Hiya! Wow, I have never wrote a Card Captor Sakura story before.. I know they are a bit ooc but that is because they have grown up. Nobody is the same in grade four as they are in grade seven after all. Anyways, if anyone reads this I will try to get the next chapter out. Please R&R. In the next chapter: What will happen to Tomoyo and Sakura now that Shaoran and Meiling have returned? What romances and fights await? Keep reading "When You Get Blasted From The Past" to find out!  
  
~*Ally 


	2. Tomoyo and Meiling's plan

When You Get Blasted By The Past  
  
by AnimeLuver/Ally  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Quick note: To my reviewer, in regards to the question I was asked, I realise that most people spell Li-kun's first name Sayoran, but in some of the fan-subs I have watched it was spelled Shaoran, and I personally like to spell it that way, I hope you don't mind too much..  
  
*~Ally~*  
  
"Everyone, I'd like you to please welcome Li Shaoran and Li Meiling, from Hong Kong."  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura exchanged nervous glances. They had no idea what they were going to do now.  
  
Shaoran and Meiling both bowed to the class in greeting before they walked to the back of the classroom, their eyes both locked on Tomoyo and Sakura.  
  
Shaoran blushed as he past Sakura and sat behind her, while Meiling beamed expectantly, sitting in behind Tomoyo who smiled right back at her.  
  
Despite past differences, the last time Meiling had come around, her and Tomoyo had spent a lot of time together and Tomoyo was quite happy to see her again.  
  
The class began to whisper while Tomoyo turned around in her desk to face her old friends.  
  
"Li-kun, Meiling-chan, it's such a surprise to see you."   
  
Meiling nodded her agreement, her hair left down for once, her face similar, but a little more mature. Tomoyo got a funny feeling as she looked at her, she seemed so beautiful to her now. Meiling blinked her eyes, staring at Sakura in the back with a frown, "Aren't you going to say hi, Kinomoto-san?"  
  
Sakura turned her head, clearly avoiding looking at Shaoran, who looked almost hurt by this. "Hello Meiling-chan, it's good to see you."   
  
"Now now, settle down!" Nori-sensei said, sweetly, yet sternly.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo both turned around to face her.  
  
Sakura, however, wasn't able to pay any attention to the teacher's babblings about energy and kenetic molecular theory, her mind was screaming at her in distress. She didn't think she'd ever see Shaoran again, and now that she had she didn't know what she was going to do. A part of her wished he would go away, but another wanted to hug onto him, sobbing away her pain from the past.  
  
Tomoyo, too, was paying very little attention. She was confused by the strange feeling she had now that she had seen Meiling again, she felt strangely attracted to her. Not that she hadn't been interested before, spending time with her when they were trying to get Sakura together had saved her from going crazy at the idea of her bestfriend and crush dating someone other than her.. But Meiling, surely, wouldn't be interested in her! There was no way.   
  
~*~*  
  
As Sakura sat down for lunch in the field outside of the school, Tomoyo, Chiharu and Yamazaki all joined her pretty soon afterwards.  
  
"We met the exchange students.." Sakura said, her lips pursed as she opened up her lunch box, keeping her eyes peeled for any sign of Minoru, Kenji or Shiro, hoping they might help her get through something like this and still keep their distance.  
  
"What are they like?" Chiharu asked eagerly, her smile bright as she waiting patiently for an answer.  
  
"Are they body snatchers?" Yamazaki broke in, recieving an elbow in the ribs by Chiharu.  
  
"Well.. they are.." Sakura started to explain when Meiling ran over to them, waving.   
  
"Hey guys!" She called, Shaoran trailing slowly behind her as she fell into place between Tomoyo and Sakura.  
  
Chiharu nearly fell over, her eyes wide with disbelief. "Meiling-chan?! Li-kun?!"  
  
Meiling giggled, recieving a hug from Chiharu who could barely believe her eyes.  
  
Shaoran walked over to the group, looking around akwardly as he sat down beside Yamazaki, Sakura on the other side of him, but a ways away.  
  
"Yo! Li-kun!" Yamazaki said with a grin, adding quickly, "You aren't a body snatching alien deguised as Li-kun, are you?"  
  
"Nobody wants to hear that!" Chiharu muttered, smacking him upside the head once again.  
  
"Ow!" Yamazaki muttered, holding his head again.   
  
Shaoran gazed longingly over at Sakura, his eyes almost fixated on her. He knew she had to be mad, but she had loved him once, so he didn't figure it would be too too hard to win her over again. He was still himself, after all.  
  
"Sakura-chan!"  
  
Shaoran's eyes darted up as he saw an older boy with black hair and brown eyes. He had a childish face and a muscular build. Sakura had a boyfriend?!  
  
"Kenji-kun!" Sakura said, waving widely, although he sensed she was not as happy to see him as she seemed to be.   
  
He sat down beside her, putting an arm around her waist and kissing her hard on the mouth, much to Shaoran's horror.   
  
Tomoyo frowned as she looked over at her bestfriend and then at the only real love had ever had, Shaoran. Shaoran looked like he had just been shot as he stared at Sakura and her soon to be ex-boyfriend.  
  
"Who's that, Daidouji-san..?" Meiling whispered, looking confused at Sakura with her boyfriend.  
  
Tomoyo smiled over at her and whispered back, "Matsui Kenji, Sakura-chan's boyfriend. By the way, please call me Tomoyo."  
  
Meiling nodded, her eyes looking glazed for some reason. She was shocked, as well, Tomoyo could see that.   
  
"How long have they been going out?" Meiling whispered back.  
  
Tomoyo thought about the question, she wasn't overly sure, either. "A week or so. Sakura is going to break up with him this week, though."  
  
Meiling looked dumbstruck at this revelation. She didn't understand why Sakura would throw away a guy like that so quickly. He seemed nice after all.  
  
"Oh, Meiling-chan, Shaoran-kun, this is Matsui Kenji-kun, Kenji-kun, this is Li Meiling and Li Shaoran." Sakura said, looking indifferent after being kissed. She didn't look in love, she didn't even have any pink in her cheeks.   
  
Tomoyo frowned as she looked over at Kenji, he looked so happy and in love when he was with Sakura, but Sakura looked like she was only hanging out with a friend of hers. She glanced over at Meiling and smiled softly, if Sakura kept fooling around, at least she had another girl who she could hang out with now. Not that she didn't have Chiharu, she did, but Chiharu had a boyfriend, not that Tomoyo was attracted to Chiharu, she wasn't really.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan..?" Meiling asked, blinking in confusion.  
  
Tomoyo blushed, she was so wrapped up in thinking that she had forgotten that she was looking over at Meiling. "Oh, sorry.. I was just thinking.."  
  
"So how long have you known Sakura-chan?" Kenji asked Shaoran, tilting his head to the side while Sakura frowned, not wanting the two to socialize in any way.  
  
"A few years, I guess." Shaoran said coldly, his glare toned down, but still burning into his love's boyfriend's brown eyes.  
  
"Well then, I suppose I could learn a lot from you!"  
  
Sakura wished she could get swallowed up in the ground right about then. Her head was spinning furiously, taunting her and daring her to give Shaoran another chance. But she couldn't.. She couldn't love again, not after how badly he had hurt he before. She couldn't handle another goodbye.  
  
"Tomoyo, can I talk to you in private for a moment?" Meiling asked, a frown on her face as she looked from Sakura to Tomoyo.  
  
Nodding, Tomoyo stood to her feet. "Be right back." she said to the others as her and Meiling walked back towards the school. "What's wrong, Meiling-chan?"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan.. What happened to Kinomoto?"   
  
"Oh.." Tomoyo felt a bit let down by the question. She scolded herself, what else would Meiling have wanted? "After Shaoran didn't contact her, her heart seemed to break. And she has never let her self get close to another man since then.."  
  
Meiling's eyes widdened and then narrowed, a frown forming on her lips. "I told Shaoran to keep in contact with her.. But he thought it would have been too hard.."  
  
Tomoyo forced a smile of understanding. "Don't blame yourself, Meiling-chan.."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, how about you and I play match-maker again?" Meiling's eyes glinted mischiviously as she added, "Put those two idiots back together!"  
  
Tomoyo's heart soared, she would try almost anything to get Sakura to try love again.. And if it meant spending more time with Meiling, that made it even better. A smile blossomed on her pale face as she cupped both of Meiling's hands in her's. "I would love to!"  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
A/N: What do you think? I may not be able to update for a few days since I am moving, but I will try my best! Please let me know what you think, I hope none of you mind my TomoyoxMeiling couple but I always thought that they would be a good match! n.n   
  
3 Ally 


End file.
